Five Night's At Kasey's The Movie
Synopsis After a biting accident in '83 the 2 kids and 4 pups gets murdered by a man by luring them into a back room away from the public and stuffed into animatronic suits. And now they have to live in the pain of their new home and getting revenge from every human or pup they see after hours. Movie Plot The movie starts on the date of March 19. 1980. A 10 year old boy named Ranger is making fun and being be to his sister that's about to turn 7 in 1 day (Ashley). The next day they go to Brownie's Pizzeria Family Dinner. There Ranger, his twin brother Ryder, and 4 pups, Kasey the Wolf Husky pup, Skye the cockapoo pup, Rosey the border collie pup, and Snowflake the husky pup puts Ashley's head in Spring Ryder's mouth to scare Ashley, but unexpectedly bites down on her head making her bleed badly and go unconscious. There she is rushed to the hospital but 5 days later dies, and her soul travels back into the Pizzeria and possesses the Golden Ryder suit, it's eyes then turns Black with tiny white pupils in them. The time skips to 3 years later where Ryder and Ranger is now 13, and Kasey, Skye, Rosey, and Snowflake is now 6 years old (42 in Human Years).And they are back at the pizzeria again, but the pizzeria is renamed to "Kasey Brown Pizzeria Entertainment". ''The 6 are at the table quietly not talking at all and eating pizza slowly. They are still sad/ Depressed about what happened 3 years ago. After 4 more minutes Ranger leaves the Table to have some alone time. He wanders around the building until he is stopped by a man in purple uniform. The man Named of ''"William Afton", ''the man leads Ranger into the back stage area where he is blocked and murdered, and stuffed into an Human Animatronic suit that looks just like him but has a hook. Back at the dining room it has been 10 minutes since Ranger has been gone. Ryder then excuses himself from the table to look for him. He is also lead into the backstage area too by the same man and murdered, but before fully being killed he screams for help which is heard by Kasey, Skye, Rosey, and Snowflake. They run to the room and see's Ryder on the floor stabbed and dead. The 4 gets stabbed and killed one by one but while the process, the pups that weren't getting stabbed were crying, shouting, screaming, and clawing at the man getting him to stop. The man is then covered in their blood after the killing and stuffed the others in animatronic suits, that looks just like them as well. William then leaves the room and goes to the bathroom to wash off the blood from him and leaves the pizzeria. As the suits slowly leaks blood from it the animatronics eyes turns black with white pupils in them and has black fire liquid running down their faces/cheeks. After months going by 2 staff workers are looking for animatronics for the new pizzeria, and find them. They carry them to their places, The Ryder, Kasey Brown, Skye, Rosey, and Snowflake animatronics to the show-stage, and the Ranger animatronic to Pirates Cove. They then quickly leave the building going home but turning off the lights before leaving. The animatronics then activates. They see the blood on them and they start to tear up. Ranger came out of Pirates Cove as seen by the others. Ryder starts shouting at Ranger pointing at him saying that it's all his falut. And for the rest of the 3 weeks they don't talk that much and they don't encounter each other alot. Then 2 weeks later the assignments for the animatronics came in. Ryder, Kasey Brown, Rosey, Skye, and Rosey was on the stage. Ryder was playing the guitar, Kasey Brown is the lead singer, Rosey is the piano player, Skye is the party pup, and the back-up singer, and Snowflake is also a back-up singer. And Ranger is in Pirates Cove. As months go by the animatronics starts to glitch, and they start killing Secirity guards to get revenge. But then on the date of May 12th, 1987, Ranger bites a young little girl that's 6 years old that's named ''Ashley Miller, ''and she dies right away. 'W.I.P''' Category:Movies based on video games Category:Movies with animatronics